Halloween!
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Oh no! The N2N cast find themselves in a secluded room with a bunch of ther people! What happens when they start to diappear? Bad summary, sorry...REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: So…My sister's into horror movies. I'm not. I'm getting terrified just WRITING this…So I decided to mesh a Saw-ish theme with a whole bunch of musicals!**

**The cast includes….**

**N2N: Natalie, Gabe, Henry, The Doctors**

**RENT: Roger, Maureen**

**SA: Melchior, Moritz**

**American Idiot: Whatsername, St. Jimmy**

**Nightmare on Elm Street: Freddy**

**Halloween: Michael Meyers**

**Friday the 13th: Jason (right?)**

**So yeah! Happy Halloween! Early!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any musicals/movies mentioned!**

N2N Cast: *wakes up in a random room*

Gabe: Wh-where are we?

Natalie: ANOTHER secluded room?

Dr. Fine: OMIGOD! THIS IS JUST LIKE SAW! HOLY FUCK! *grabs out a random saw*

Dr. Madden: What's that for?

Dr. Fine: I HAVE TO CUT OFF MY OWN FOOT!

Henry: *gags*

Dr. Madden: You don't need to do that.

Dr. Fine: I-! I…I don't?

Dr. Madden: No.

Dr. Fine: Oh. Ok.

Henry: *whispers* I don't feel safe here…

Dr. Fine: WHAT WAS THAT?

Henry: *whimpers*

Gabe: Um…where did our parents go?

Henry: OMIGOD WE'RE GONNA BE MOLESTED BY INSANE DOCTORS!

Dr. Madden: Will everyone please CALM THE FUCK DOWN?

All: *calm down*

Dr. Madden: No one's getting their feet chopped off and no one is getting molested!

Natalie: Can you prove that?

Dr. Madden:…..

*****random door opens and people fall in*

Melchior: Ok, OW!

Dr. Fine: Who's them?

N2N cast: *shrug*

Moritz: ARE WE GETTING MOLESTED?

Henry: WE ARE GETTING MOLESTED!

Both: AHHHHHHHH!

Natalie: Oh, dear Lord…

*Another door opens*

Maureen: WHEEEE! OW!

Roger: AND I'M FREE! FREE FALLING! *hit's the ground*

Gabe: Seriously, where are all you people coming from?

*door opens yet again*

*Both St. Jimmy and Whatsername fall to the ground at a very fast and simultaneous speed. Only Whatsername gets the full impact cuz Jimmy can't be hurt because he's a figment of Johnny's imagination.*

Dr. Fine: Are we having like a party?

Maureen: Oooh! A party sounds fun!

Whatsername: Yeah, I'll pass on that…

Dr. Madden: Me too…

Moritz: Well, we're all here…

Henry: Now what?

*another door opens*

Slasher Guy: *with a knife, grabs Melchior and drags him out*

Moritz: M-Melchi?

Henry: HOLY FUCK! WE'RE GONNA DIE!

All: *panic*

St. Jimmy: Guys…

All: *panic*

St. Jimmy: Guys!

All: *still panicking*

St. Jimmy: BITCHES LISTEN UP!

All: *stop*

St. Jimmy: You people overreact like fuck!

Roger: Well, you know, you'd over react too if you knew YOU WERE GONNA DIE!

Gabe: *to Dr. Fine* So where's that saw?

Moritz: But I don't wanna die! There's so many things I haven't experienced yet! I still don't even know where babies come from!

Maureen: Want me to show you? *wink*

Moritz: Um….no.

Whatsername: Well, if we're gonna die, let's die with dignity.

Slasher Guy: *runs in and grabs Roger*

Whatsername: Panicking works too.

All: *panic again*

Natalie: Gabe, you're dead. What happens when you die?

Gabe: Like you want to know…

Natalie:….

Maureen: *on the phone* Hello? GUYS! What's the number for 911?

St. Jimmy: Oh, good Lord…

Dr. Madden: They won't do anything! They're dumb!

Henry: Almost as dumb as how when watching the Little Mermaid, we figured out that even though Ariel couldn't talk, she could've communicated through writing, which would make the plot SO much simpler.

Whatsername: What the fuck are you talking about?

Henry: To be honest, I have no clue…

Slasher Guy: *runs in again*

Gabe: Wait. Why am I here if I'm dead?

Slasher Guy: *shrugs and grabs Gabe*

Henry: *happy face*

All: ….

Henry: Look, Nat! Gabe's gone!

Natalie: *slaps him* THAT'S NOT FUNNY!

Maureen: Ok, guys…Since we're gonna die, I now announce myself as a self-proclaimed born again virgin.

St. Jimmy: Not anymore…

Moritz:…..

Whatsername: Eeew! Put that thing away!

St. Jimmy: MAKE ME!

Henry: COVER YOUR EYES! INDECENT EXPOSURE! *throws hands in front of Natalie's face*

Natalie: Henry, what the fuck!

Moritz: *covers eyes*

Slasher Guy: *grabs Dr. Fine*

Dr. Madden: YES! FREEDOM!

Natalie: Really?

Dr. Madden: Sorry…

Maureen: Um, ok…So I lied about being a born again virgin…

Whatsername: Now she's just a born again slut.

Maureen: Did you just insult me?

Whatsername: Yeah. I did. You wanna go?

Maureen: Yeah, you frizzy-haired, slutty drug addict!

Whatsername: Fucking Janet Jackson wanna be whore!

St. Jimmy: And this is the part where they wrestle and take each other's shirts off.

Moritz: *shudders*

Henry: Uh-oh. It's 'the face.'

Natalie: What face?

Henry: The MAN face.

Natalie: Eew.

Henry: Think of something awful! Like Wendla getting killed by an underground abortionist! Or Martha getting raped by her father!

Moritz: What's rape?

Henry: Ok, never mind…

Moritz: Too late…

Natalie: Oh my God…

Dr. Madden: Henry, there is like no possible way to reverse an err-

Slasher Guy: *grabs Dr. Madden*

Natalie: Well, great. We're screwed.

Maureen: You know what this reminds me of?

Henry: What?

Maureen: Saw. Only there's no emo clown.

Natalie: Don't you DARE say that word again…

Maureen: Emo?

Natalie: No! The other one!

Maureen: Clown?

Natalie: STOP!

St. Jimmy: You're afraid of clowns?

Natalie: I AM DEATHLY AFRAID OF CLOWNS SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Maureen: What's so scary about clowns?

Whatsername: Have you seen It?

Maureen: Have I seen what?

Whatsername: Can I slap her?

Natalie: Be my guest.

Slasher Guy: *grabs Maureen*

Natalie: Well, that's one less stupid person here.

St. Jimmy: Well, *grabs the group into a huddle* These are our last moments alive. I think we should spend them wisely.

All: *Nod*

St. Jimmy: So…I get the feisty one and you can have whatever the fuck her name is.

Whatsername: IT'S-!

St. Jimmy: No one cares!

Natalie: I'm NOT having sex with you!

Henry: YEAH! What she said…

Slasher Guy: *grabs Whatsername*

St. Jimmy: There she goes…

Slasher Guy: *comes back down*

St. Jimmy: Aw, shit…

Slasher Guy: *grabs Jimmy*

Natalie: I can't believe it's coming down to just us.

Henry: These are our last moments together…

Natalie: I don't wanna be next. But I don't wanna be last.

Henry: I don't want you to die period.

Natalie: And I don't wanna die either.

Henry: I LOVE YOU! *passionately kisses her*

Slasher Guy: *grabs both*

Henry: That's so nice of you, Slasher! Letting us die together…

Slasher: Die? Who said anything about dying?

Henry: Um…The guys in the secluded room across the hall.

Slasher: Oh. Really? You know, dude…I gotta have a talk with that Jigsaw…He takes this secluded room thing WAY too seriously.

Natalie: So wait. If we're not dying…then where is everyone?

*Five minutes later*

Slasher: Tada!

*Everyone is cautiously sitting next to famous horror movie slashers*

Slasher: See? We're having a party! Here's Jason! 'Sup, Jason?

Jason: Nothing much buddy!

Slasher: And Freddy Kruger! What's up, Freddy K? How's Elm Street?

Freddy: It's a nightmare, man…

Gabe: That was a bad pun.

Freddy: SHUT UP!

Gabe: *nods*

Slasher: We suck at humor. And Michael Meyers!

Whatsername: For a second there, I thought you said Michael Mayer.

Melchior: Our director is a serial killer?

Moritz: Why does he kill cereal?

Michael Meyers: Oh, dear God…

Slasher: So yeah. Have some cider, eat some finger sandwiches and have a party!

Dr. Madden: So…what was the purpose of this?

Slasher: Actually, we had no idea…

Roger: I want my money back.

Maureen: I want my born again virginity back…*looks over at Jimmy* Never mind.

Slasher: So yeah! Happy Halloween!

Natalie: Never again?

Dr. Madden: uh-huh…

**A/N: lol…Ok, what was that?**

**Reviews?**


End file.
